


Undoing

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Slave!fic, BDSM</p><p>When we last saw Wrin Parr'ish, he was in dire straits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moose_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moose_happy), [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts), [brneyestx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brneyestx), [calcitrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/gifts), [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fififolle), [im_miss_barbara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=im_miss_barbara), [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> I was a mean, evil writer and left you all with a cliffhanger. I'll try not to do it again.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. This one is dedicated to all those diehards that egged me on from the start and supported me. Love you guys. You give me hope that I might be able to continue doing this.

“Magistrar, I insist that sanctions be levied against Bardero Mac’Kay for complicity in the death of my son.  The telpa told you exactly what had been said by Wrin Mac'Kay not a fortnight prior to my son being stabbed to death!”  Venting his aggravation, Oscar Parr'ish cuffed Lorne upside the head as he said this, sending the telpa stumbling a few steps forward towards the Magistrar's desk.  
  
  
“The testimony of a body telpa is not sufficient to warrant such an action, DranWrin Parr’ish.”

  
There was a distinctive clearing of a feminine throat.  “Honored Magistrar, is the testimony of a tax paying business woman sufficient in such a case?”  Laura turned around and smiled as she saw Sassa Zoe standing just behind The DranWrin.  Perhaps now they would get somewhere.  It seemed Lorne had been correct when he said that they needed the owner of the brothel to make testimony today.  It was a very good thing Laura had been persuaded by Lorne's arguments and written the woman a letter and smuggled it out of Bardero Parr’ish to the brothel, involving her in their plight. 

  
“Identify yourself,” the Magistrar demanded.

  
“I am Sassa Zoe of clan Wash Burn; will my testimony be heard in the matter?"  The Magistrar nodded and waved a hand for Zoe to continue. 

  
Sassa Zoe cleared her throat again.  “I was present at the time the threat against Wrin Parr’ish was made.  It happened on the front steps of my establishment.  Wrin Mac’Kay said ‘If I had a knife, I’d gut you, here and now!’ he also said, ‘One day, someone will do the world a favor and succeed in sticking a knife in you.’”

  
This seemed to interest the Magistrar.  “How did Wrin Parr’ish respond to this?”

  
“He seemed genuinely confused by Wrin Mac’Kay’s words.”

  
“What else did Mac’Kay say?”

  
“He said he knew what Bardero Parr’ish was capable of and thanked the Goddess that their houses never joined.  Then he stomped off and left in his carriage.”

  
“How did the Wrin respond?”

  
“He said to me that he believed Wrin Mac’Kay wanted to see him dead.  He seemed to be in earnest about this, Honored Magistrar.”  Zoe did not once look at DranWrin Parr’ish, though he seemed to be trying to catch the Sassa’s eye.

  
The Magistrar sat back in his seat and stared at Sassa Zoe for a short time.  “Very well, limited sanctions are imposed.  Bardero Mac’Kay will be required to suspend all business until this office has conducted a thorough investigation of the case.  There is to be no communication, either direct or through Arbitrators between Bardero Parr’ish and Bardero Mac’Kay.  In fact, Bardero Mac’Kay will not be allowed to communicate with any Bardero until this matter is settled, we do not want a repeat of the unpleasantness that happened down in the south.”

  
Quite satisfied with this outcome, DranWrin Parr’ish smiled.  "Thank you, Magistrar.”

  
“If there are no other matters?” the Magistrar asked in a bored voice as he made notes on a piece of parchment in front of him. 

  
“There is one, Magistrar, the disposition of these telpa.  According to my son’s last testament, they are to be transferred over to the care of Sassa Zoe, if we could do that now while both parties are present?”

  
Laura held her breath.  For this to work, Sassa Zoe had to play along.  Thankfully the brothel keeper said nothing about the odd behest. 

  
“Are these telpa not the property of Bardero Parr’ish?”  the Magistrar looked up at DranWrin Parr’ish and asked.

  
The DranWrin grimaced at the pointed question, much as Max had described him doing when he had brought Wrin David’s final testament to him.  “No, Honorable Magistrar, they are not.  This pair here and one other were the personal property of my late son.  By his request, they are to go to Sassa Zoe upon his death.”

  
“I would see the testament.”  The Magistrar held out his hand and the DranWrin passed it over the desk to him.  He scanned it quickly and handed it back.  Laura released the breath she had been holding, her handiwork had held up to scrutiny.  “It seems to be in order.  You may transfer the property; I shall enter it here in the log.  Sassa Zoe, are you prepared to take possession now?”

  
Sassa Zoe, bless her quick mind, glanced at Lorne for a hint. He gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.  Laura repeated the head shake when the Sassa looked her way. 

  
“No, Magistrar.  This is an unexpected boon from my lamented friend.  I was not prepared for it.  I shall send a carriage to Bardero Parr’ish to collect the telpa this evening at the late bell.”

  
Laura caught her eye and smiled before bending her head into a properly submissive form.  “They will be at the delivery entrance.   _Rer!”_ DranWrin Parr’ish barked.  Obiedently, Laura and Lorne fell into step behind him.  Laura spared a grateful glance over her shoulder at Sassa Zoe, who winked and gave a quick nod in response.   
  


~*~

  
“It worked,” Laura whispered in amazement as she and Lorne ran through the corridors towards Wrin David’s chambers. 

  
He did not look convinced.  “So far.  Hopefully Sassa Zoe is as trustworthy as Wrin David thought she was.”

  
They burst through the doors and Allie jumped from her chair and ran towards them.  “What happened?”

  
“We’re going to the brothel.”  Laura pointed towards the antechamber.  “Lorne get the bags.  River, you help Lorne carry everything downstairs to the delivery door.”    

  
When River was out of hearing range Laura grabbed Allie’s arm and pulled her roughly to her, hugging her and then giving her a frustrated shake.  “Why are you up here?  You were supposed to stay down below.”

  
“Max and Ja'han are there.  Anjenne sent me up here to watch River.  They do not trust her.”

  
“Well, neither do I.  Come with me, we’re going to pack up some more of Wrin David’s things.”  They had crated and boxed many of the Wrin’s favorite things and stowed the crates in various places around the Bardero, in order to keep his brother from taking everything if he seized David’s chambers.  It would be a moon before tradition was satisfied and Sran Phil would become the new Wrin.  It had only been two days since the attack, the Sran had yet to make any claims, but knowing Phil, it would not be long before he did. 

  
Knowing the books and wine were important to Wrin David, Laura had them cased up first.  The trick was in moving things around to make it look like nothing was missing from his chambers. They did not want to arouse Sran Phi’s suspicions and send him hunting for any missing objects.  For each thing they chose, they moved something else into the spot.  It made the packing take longer.

  
“I’m going to pack his clothes.  I doubt Sran Phil will notice anything missing there.”  Laura went to the wardrobe and carefully chose the items she knew Wrin David liked best.  Less than a year and she knew another person’s preferences as well as she knew her own.  Knowing that Sran Phil had access to Wrin David’s favorite belongings would bother her, and so she packed them away. 

  
As it got closer to the late bell, Laura rounded up the other three telpa and sent them down to the delivery entrance at the back of the Bardero.  She looked around at the chambers that had been her home for over nine moons and gave a sigh.  Everything had changed.  She wondered if it was going to be better at the brothel or worse.   
  


~*~

  


When Laura got to the wide wooden doors, the large covered carriage from Sassa Zoe was already waiting.  “River, you go up and ride with the driver.”  When the girl didn’t move, Laura shoved at her shoulder to prompt her.  “Go!  Mind me, girl or I’ll leave you here with Virell Max to be his personal body telpa forever!”

  
With a horrified look at the Master Trainer, River scrambled up to sit beside the driver.  Laura tossed her head in River’s direction, and Allie went to watch her.  When Ja'han came out onto the platform and suddenly started yelling at Laura that she didn’t belong there and she should move away, she ran over to confront him.  From the corner of her eye, she saw that both River and the driver were watching the loud exchange.  Good, things were progressing according to her plans.

  
Eventually, Lorne came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her away from the dark-haired telpa, just as she was winding up for another verbal barrage.  “Max will see to Ja'han.  We’re loaded up.  It’s time to leave, Laura.  Get in the carriage.” 

  
She let him pull her away from Ja'han.  She winked and gave the kitchen telpa a smile in praise for a job well done before turning to climb up into the carriage.  The ride to Sassa Zoe’s brothel was tense.  So much could go wrong with this plan.  Laura chewed on her lip and prayed to a goddess she no longer fully had faith in that this all would work out.

~*~

  


When the carriage pulled up at the rear entrance of the brothel, Sassa Zoe was waiting impatiently just inside the door.  She practically pounced on Lorne when he climbed down from the carriage.  He quickly looked up at River and the driver meaningfully and then gave Sassa Zoe a desperate, wide-eyed stare.  Taking the hint she called out, “Mal, you can go home, I won’t need you any more today.  Please come back tomorrow at second bell, I need to go out to the farm.”

  
“Yes, Sassa Zoe.  I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” the driver, Mal, gave her a wave and swung down from the carriage and sauntered off with an easy loping gait. 

  
Zoe looked at River and waved her hand impatiently at the girl.  “Come on down, inside with you, go find a bed in the dormitory for now.”  River fled to the interior of the brothel.  She waved at the telpa lurking near the door.  “Off with you too, or I’ll put you to work upstairs.”  The area cleared quickly upon that threat.

  
“Can you handle this by yourself, Lorne?”  Laura asked anxiously.  He’d had Max and Anjenne helping him before. 

  
“I could.  But it would be better if I didn’t try.”  Turning to their new owner, keeping his eyes properly downcast, Lorne politely asked, “Sassa Zoe, do you have a board we could use as a stretcher?” 

  
“I have a stretcher.  We often have need for one to cart people around here.  Why?”

  
Lorne tilted his head towards the carriage and Zoe went to the door and looked in.  “We need to carry these things inside.”

  
“Wrin David trusted you, Sassa Zoe.  Please, can we trust you?”  Lorne was as close to begging as Laura had ever seen him.  She waited anxiously for Sassa Zoe’s response.

  
“David sent you to me?”  Zoe whispered, looking into the carriage.  Jaw clenched, her face was determined as she turned away and went towards the building.  “I’ll get the stretcher; we can go up the back stairs to my chambers.”

  
When she left, Laura released the breath she had been holding.  “Do you think this is wise, Lorne?”

  
“We couldn’t stay at Bardero Parr’ish.  This is the best option.”

  
“But what if she turns us in to the Magistrar?  Worse, she could make us brothel telpa.  We’ve signed ourselves over to her, Lorne.”  She was beginning to fret again.  “Goddess, what have we done?” 

  
He clasped her cheeks in his hands, leaned in and kissed her forehead.  “What we were told to do.  It will be all right, Little Priestess.  Don’t worry; I have a good feeling about her.” 

  
His use of Wrin David’s endearment for her made her feel better.  She moved to the carriage and began to pull things out, stacking them beside the door as Lorne got things ready inside the carriage.

  
Zoe returned with the stretcher and they soon had everything moved from the carriage up to the Sassa’s chambers.  As Laura dropped the last bag beside the door she wrapped her arms around her middle and looked apprehensively at Sassa Zoe.  “What happens now?”

  
“Now, you tell me the truth.  Whose idea was this, to come here to me?”

  
“It was mine, Sassa,” Lorne said from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

  
“Mine, Sassa,” Laura argued immediately.

  
Allie stepped in front of Laura, “It was my idea to hide, Sassa.” 

  
“I told them to,” at the quietly, but forcefully spoken words, the room fell silent and everyone looked at the bed anxiously.

  
Zoe walked over and stared down at the dead man in her bed.  She shook her head at him sadly and clasped his hand.  His grip was weak, his hand clammy, and his complexion was as pale as the sheets.  His eyes were barely open, he was clearly in pain and struggling for breath as he whispered, “I told them to come to you.”

  
“How is it you were not safe in your own Bardero, David?”  Zoe pushed the hair back off his face and clucked her tongue sadly as he nodded off to sleep between one breath and the next.

  
“We did not know who to trust, Sassa.  We do not know who did this.”  Laura ran over and clasped Sassa Zoe’s free hand.  “It might have been the Sran or even the DranWrin, either of them are fully capable of doing this.  Wrin David did not know who it was that stabbed him, he didn't see anything.”

  
“DranWrin Parr’ish does not know David is alive?”  Sassa Zoe looked appalled. 

  
“No.  He came into the kitchens when he learned of the attack. When Mual told him Wrin David was dead, he just glanced at him quickly and then left, he believed Mual, he didn’t bother to check for himself.”

  
“How many people know?”

  
“The three of us here, Mual, Max, Anjenne and Ja'han.” 

  
“All those in the know are telpa?”

  
“Yes, Sassa, all except Virell Max, he is the Training Master for the Bardero,” Lorne answered.  He had not left David’s side since coming up to the room with him.  Tearing him away to make him go with the DranWrin to give testimony had been nearly impossible earlier that day.  Laura knew he was shouldering the blame for the attack, feeling guilty because he had not been there to protect Wrin David.

  
“What happened?”  Sassa Zoe crossed her arms and looked to Laura, sensing she would get the best answers from her.  Lorne was hunched over David, straightening his clothing and the bedding, trying to make him more comfortable.

  
“Ja'han found him when was wandering in the gardens collecting herbs.  He said there was no one near the Wrin’s body, nor did he see the weapon.  He dragged him to his quarters near the kitchens and then called for Mual, our Bardero’s healer.  Mual did the best she could do to tend to the stab wound.  She cleaned it out and sewed the wounds closed.  It went all the way through; he has holes on the front and the back of his body.  He lost a lot of blood, Mual says that is why he is so weak and cannot stay awake.  He has had a fever on and off.  The wound was clean, Mual said it went straight through and missed all his organs.”

  
Zoe glanced around the room at them all.  “Do you know how to care for him?  Do you know what to do?”

  
Nodding, Laura gestured to a basket beside the bed.  “Mual gave us a tea to make for him.  She put a jar of a salve we are to spread over the wounds when we change the bandages.  If he gets a fever, we have a different tea to brew.” Laura saw kindness and concern in the Sassa’s eyes.  She hoped Wrin David’s trust was not misplaced.

  
Clearing his throat, Lorne added to Laura’s recounting.  “When he was awake enough, he told us to tell everyone he was dead.  He said to forge a document in his name and claim you as his heir.  He told us to come to you.  He trusts you, Sassa Zoe.” 

  
“I could put a knife through him and claim his inheritance.”  The Sassa glanced over at the helpless man in her bed. 

  
“I do not think you would do that,” Laura said.

  
Sassa Zoe shook her head.  “No, I would not.  What are your names?  Since it appears I am stuck with you until he heals, I need to know how to address you.”

  
“I am Laura, that is Lorne and this is Ranil.”

  
“Three body telpa?  David had more libido than I gave him credit for,” Sassa Zoe smirked and went to the door of her chamber.  “I will stay in the guest quarters.  I had planned to go out to the farm tomorrow; I will not need my chambers.  The four of you may stay here.  Continue to behave as you have, pretending that the Wrin is dead.  Draw the curtains on the bed, keep him hidden and quiet.  As quiet as you can, if I know David, he will not remain docile and biddable for long.  I shall try to learn what I can about the investigation from my sources.”

  
“Thank you, Sassa Zoe,” Laura called, bowing her head in gratitude.  “We are in your debt.”

  
“Do not do anything that makes me regret taking you lot in.  Behave yourselves,”  Zoe raised a finger in warning and pointed at each of them while delivering a menacing glare.  She peered at the Trainer’s Strap hanging from Laura’s belt, now showing five rivets.  “Laura, if you would please continue with River’s course of training while you are here?  I fear the girl is hopeless.”

  
Laura nodded. Inside she grimaced, agreeing with Sassa Zoe’s opinion; River was hopeless as a telpa.   
  


~*~

  
“I’m bored,” David called from the bed.  “Someone do something to entertain me!” 

  
Pushing the curtain open, Lorne held a finger to his lips.  “Shh, Wrin David, you need to be quiet.  Sassa Zoe said so.”

  
Pouting, David reached for Lorne’s hand.  “But I’m bored.  I’ve been in this bed for three days.”  He was very bored, he was used to being in constant motion, this forced inactivity was going to drive him mad.  He needed to be out there finding the person that had stabbed him, not cooped up in a sick bed like a child with his telpa clucking over him like mother hens.

  
“You should be sleeping, healing.  You’ve still got holes in you, Wrin David.  You almost died.” 

  
His lip curled down more.  “I know.  Someone stabbed me.  Isn’t it absolutely horrid?  Don’t you feel terrible for me?”  Hiding a smirk behind his hand, Lorne nodded in agreement when David looked at him.   “So, get the girls and do something to entertain me!”

  
“I hardly think you are in any shape to be getting excited, Wrin David.”

  
“The holes are all closed up.  I’m better.  A hard on is not going to kill me, Lorne.  My dick isn’t anywhere near where I got stabbed.  ”

  
Rolling his eyes, Lorne eyed him.  “It is not an erection I am concerned about, Wrin David, it is what you will wish to do with the erection that is cause for concern.”  The pouting look was back, and Lorne caved in instantly.  “I think Laura planned to do a training session with Al… Ranil, I’ll see if they will do it here.”

  
David smiled and wriggled around on his pillows.  “Good.  I knew I could count on you, Lorne.”

  
Lorne had to go out into the brothel and check through all the common areas, until he finally found the girls in the large open training room.  He went over to Laura and leaned down to whisper close to her ear, “Someone wants to be entertained.  Come upstairs and do whatever it is you were going to do down here.”

  
With a snort of amusement, Laura nodded.  “Ranil,  _Rer_!”  She picked up the small flogger she had planned to use and propped it over her shoulder as she followed Lorne upstairs. 

  
“You’re feeling better, I see, Wrin Parr’ish.”  Laura smiled at him as she entered the chamber and closed the door behind her, sliding the bolt over to secure it. 

  
“Yes, but I am quite bored.  What are you working on with her?”  David had his hands folded on top of a pillow he held across his middle, cushioning his wound. 

  
“She needs to learn not to flinch away from a strike.”  Laura held the flogger up to show him which tool she intended to use.  “Virell Max said that I am capable with this one; I found it below in the brothel’s training room.”  David held a hand out for it and she walked to the bed and gave it to him. 

  
"Capable is high praise, coming from Max."  He ran his fingers through the dozens of leather strips and nodded in approval before handing it back to her.  “A bit softer than the ones we use, but it will do.  I suppose everything is a bit softer here, to be used by and on the paying clientele.”  Settling back on the bed, trying to get comfortable, David ordered, “Bind her.”

  
Laura smiled.  “Of course, Wrin.  Otherwise, she wriggles too much.”

  
He squinted at her and pointed a finger in accusation, “You are the wriggler in the room, Little Priestess, do not think I have forgotten that.”

  
Smiling cheekily, she picked up a pair of suede, fur-lined cuffs and gestured for Allie to move to a spot close enough to the bed for the Wrin to see them without straining himself by sitting up or changing position too much.     
_  
“Jaa.”   
_

  
When she went to her knees, Laura cuffed Allie’s wrists in front of her.  “Do I need to gag you, or will you be quiet?”

  
“I’ll be quiet, Zahi,” Allie replied quietly.

  
“You’re performing for the Wrin; see that you maintain all your forms, back straight, no slouching.”

  
David nodded in approval when Laura looked over at him and ordered.  “Bind Lorne too; I want to play with him.” 

  
Lorne shook his head, knowing it was futile to argue with the Wrin about what he should or should not do and moved over to Laura.  She grinned mischievously and dug around through her bag for another pair of cuffs.  _“Rer,”_ she crooked a finger at Lorne and led him to the Wrin’s bed.  At the Wrin’s hand signal, she patted the mattress and gave him the command to lie there, “ _Yat,_  head down.” 

  
Stretching out beside Wrin David, being overly cautious not to jostle him, Lorne complied with Laura’s order,   _“Tes,”_ and rolled onto his side.  She slipped the cuffs onto his wrists.  If Wrin David reached a hand out, he could easily grab Lorne’s wrists or his ass.

  
Eyeing the positioning, she decided Lorne needed more ropes.  She retrieved them from her bag and returned to the bed, taking one of Lorne’s ankles and wrapping the silken rope around and knotting it.  She stretched it down and around him, making him rise up so she could move it into position around his waist.  By the time she was finished, Lorne’s legs were bent up behind him and secured in place, his ankles bound and strapped securely to his wrists, leaving him open and ready for whatever Wrin David planned to do to him.   

  
“Little Priestess, before you go, get me some lotion.”  She handed The Wrin a small jar, which he dropped onto Lorne’s back where he could easily reach it when he needed it.

  
“Form!”  Laura barked at Allie, seeing that she had slumped slightly while Laura wasn’t watching.  She snapped the flogger against her outer thigh to get Allie’s attention.  “Ranil, pay attention.”

  
Allie snapped her head up and stared straight ahead.  “Yes, Zahi.”

  
Laura worked Allie over with the small flogger, doing her back first, when Allie had the most resistance and would be able to keep from flinching.  She struck her ass with harder strokes, and Allie rocked on her knees.  “Hold your form!”

  
When Laura looked up to check how Wrin David was faring, she saw that he was slowly working two fingers inside Lorne, while his eyes remained fixed on what Laura was doing with Allie.  As for Lorne, his eyes were closed, a look of pure bliss on his face.  He was exactly where he wanted to be; bound tightly, under the Wrin’s hand.

  
Standing in front of Allie without blocking Wrin David’s view was a bit more difficult, but Laura made sure she kept shifting position as she laid the flogger along her breasts and belly.  When Allie visibly flinched back from the next strike, Laura reached out and slapped her cheek.  “Hold your form!  No flinching!  You will not anticipate the next strike.  Do you understand?”

  
“Yes, Zahi,” Allie whispered.  She was having a hard time keeping her balance with her wrists bound behind her. 

  
Over on the bed, David thrust his fingers harder.  “I want to hear you, telpa.”  Lorne responded with a low groan.  “Better, but louder.  Laura, come and tickle him a little with your toy.”

  
She turned and moved to the side of the bed, twisting her lips as she surveyed the best way to land a good strike with Lorne all trussed up as he was.  She also needed to avoid hitting the Wrin’s wrist and hand, as he seemed disinclined to remove his fingers from Lorne’s ass.  It would have to be Lorne’s shoulders.  The leather came down across his left shoulder and Lorne jerked at the contact.

  
“I want to hear you.  Ask her for another, Lorne!”

  
“Please, Laura, again,” Lorne intoned dutifully. After each successive strike, Lorne requested another, after the first, he did not flinch again. 

  
“There, do you see, Ranil?  That is how to take a flogging.”  David called across the room to the telpa.

  
She had been watching and she licked her lips as she replied, “Yes, Wrin Parr’ish.” 

  
“Laura, undo this mess, I want him free.”  David waved at the bindings.  Lorne glanced over his shoulder with a look of mild disappointment and David laughed as he demanded, “What?  Can you properly  _Dal_ all tied up like this?”

  
“Yes, Wrin David,” Lorne nodded eagerly.

  
“Fine.  Then try.  Don’t strain anything.”  David waved his hand. 

  
Lorne looked over at David’s lap and then at his position, obviously trying to figure out how to get his mouth over where it needed to be.

  
David huffed in annoyance and said, “Little Priestess, give him a hand, would you, before he sprains something.”

  
“Yes, Wrin,” chuckling, Laura reached over and dragged Lorne around so that he was in a better position to do what he was supposed to do.  David told her, “Undo his wrists.”

  
Laura reached in and undid the clasps on the wrist restraints, tugging them off.  “There, now do things properly!”  She slapped his ass as she went back to Allie. 

  
“Little Priestess,  _Ven_!”  David ordered as Lorne pulled the pillow away and dipped his head to take David into his mouth.

  
Stopping in front of Allie, Laura lifted her skirt and spread her legs.   _“Lel.”_  She commanded softly.  Allie leaned forward and nuzzled her nose in to kiss Laura’s soft curls before sitting back into a proper Pol form, without command.  Laura stroked her head for a job well done. 

  
 _“Dal,”_ David barked.  Allison leaned back in and began to lap her tongue at Laura’s womanhood.  Laura spread her legs wider to give Alison more room to work.  She bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

  
“Don’t hold back, Little Priestess, I want to hear you too,”  David encouraged.  At that, she let go with a keening cry.  “Good girl.”

  
Turning his attention back to his telpa, David petted Lorne’s head as he bobbed up and down pleasuring him, softly and tenderly, obviously being mindful of David’s injury.  He wished he could demand more than this, but he knew he was not up to it.  His hand drifted down to Lorne’s neck and shoulder, and he idly stroked him, murmuring words of encouragement.  Opening his eyes, Lorne looked up at him, and something within David clenched hard at what he saw in the telpa’s eyes.

  
Bucking up slightly, David came.  His side hurt badly after the movement, but he could not say he regretted it.  He felt much calmer now, more centered, less restless.  “You sleep here.”  David patted the bed beside him.  “I won’t have you on the floor another night.”

  
“Yes, Wrin David,” Lorne agreed with a sleepy look of satisfaction. 

  
Turning his head, David watched Laura take her pleasure with Ranil.  He glanced over at Lorne, now resting his forehead on David’s hip.  He ruffled Lorne’s hair.  “Do you need to be untied?”

  
“No, Wrin David, I’m fine.”

  
“Good.  That’s good.”  David yawned and closed his eyes; all was as it should be, for the moment.

  
Laura cried out again as Allie’s tongue stroked against her.  She clenched her hands around Allie’s dark head and held on as her lover pleasured her.  She no longer cared if Wrin David had a clear view.  She had one leg draped over Allie’s shoulder and she rocked against her, increasing her pleasure.  After she peaked again, she untangled herself and stepped back, dropping the flogger to the floor. 

  
She knelt in front of Allie and took her face in her hands, kissing her passionately, tasting her own juices on Allie’s lips.  She whimpered and pressed closer. 

  
“More, I want more,”  Laura whispered.  She stood and looked over at the bed.  The Wrin had fallen asleep.  She smiled.  This was good.  What she had with Allie, she preferred not to share.  “I think we’re done with training for today.”  She bent and undid the cuffs from Allie’s wrists.  “You did well.”  She pressed a kiss to Allie’s forehead.     
_  
“Fet.”   
_

  
She went to the bed and smiled down at Lorne, snoring lightly, his face pressed to Wrin David’s hip.  She carefully undid the bindings at his ankles and pulled the rope away.  She checked him over for bruises, and found none.  She was getting quite adept at her binding techniques.  She scooped up the jar of lotion the Wrin had used for lubricant, happy that Lorne didn't need any applied on him because of her knotwork today.

  
She shook her head and dampened a soft cloth, wiping the mess from Lorne’s chin and lips as well as The Wrin’s groin.  Lorne frowned and opened his eyes.  “Sticky face,”  Laura chided, making him smile slightly.  “Get under the covers.”  Obediently, he shuffled around and curled up next to The Wrin.  Laura put the pillow back into place after checking that The Wrin’s wounds had not seeped because of the exertion.  All seemed to be well.  She drew the curtains around the bed and went over to unbar the door, should Sassa Zoe need to enter, she had a key to the lower lock.

  
Satisfied that everything was in order, Laura gestured to Allie and their pallet of pillows on the floor.  “I think we earned a nap too, after we play”

  
Allie smiled happily and dove at the pillows.  


  
  
  


  



End file.
